


Brand-Conscious

by amageish



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: A Lot of Queer Headcanoning Here, Dialogue Heavy, Queer Themes, Sexuality Crisis, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: When Eleonora's feeling anxious about her career's future, she knows who to seek out for advise.For International Fanworks Day 2021. I am determined to make Tiki=Waifu into a more popular character.Sequel to my piece "Transcending Gender."
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki/Yumizuru Eleonora (potentially one-sided), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora (potentially one-sided), Yumizuru Eleonora & TikiIsMyWaifu P
Kudos: 1





	Brand-Conscious

Eleonora entered the coffee shop with confident abandon. She was Eleonora Yumizuru. She was going to be the next biggest thing! She would soon be the brightest star in all of Hollywood! She would -

“What do you need this time?”

Ellie blinked at the music producer. “What makes you think I need anything from you?”

Tiki=Waifu just rolled her eyes. “Because whenever Fortuna people show up here, they need something. A song, a donut, some advice. I should start billing you for the free therapy I give out.”

Ellie laughed. Tiki=Waifu didn’t laugh. Ellie cleared her throat and sat down.

“Well, if it’s no trouble, then I suppose I could pick your brain…”

“Okay.” the producer began. “Well, your interest in both Itsuki and Tsubasa is a typical bisexual problem. I would consider whether or not you to open to a poly relationship, especially regarding Itsuki’s ‘friendship’ with Touma and Tsubasa’s ‘idolization’ of Kiria. For the moment, however, I would consider going on a series of casual dates with both men and women to personally affirm your attraction for yourself, if you believe such interactions would be beneficial for your inner sense of self and confidence in your sexuality. I can confirm that the cashier at Hee-Ho Mart is interested in women, but I had to turn down her offer due to my own devotion to Tiki. Talking to your friends is already too much of a social life...”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. What?”

The producer sighed. “You wanted my opinion. I’m giving it to you. I’m sorry if I am not helping you through your bisexual crisis in a way that you were looking for, but -”

“That isn’t why I’m here!”

“It… isn’t?”

“No! Goodness no! Have people been coming to you for romance advice?”

The woman paused contemplatively for a few moments. “Almost exclusively, yes.”

“Really? People go to the girl in love with a dragon on her computer for romance advise?”

“I’m not appreciating your judgement.”

“Look, I’m not judging you because you’re gay; I’m judging you because you haven’t actually met Tiki.”

“And you have... Do you believe you love Tiki more than me?”

“What? No! Tiki is just a friend. And I know she appreciates your support.”

“Tiki appreciates and loves all of her fans. I imagine you feel similarly.”

“I do! Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You’re in love with a fan?”

“No! I… okay. I just… What would you do if Tiki did something you didn’t expect of her?”

“I’d report the person who programmed her to do it for violating the Utaloid terms and conditions.”

Ellie sighed. “Okay. That’s not a good example…”

“Are you concerned about people judging you for your bisexuality?”

“What? No! How are you so sure I’m bisexual anyway?”

“You told me.”

“When?!”

“Fortuna Cast Party for Tsubasa’s last album release.”

Ellie's cheeks flushed with red. “You… you were there?”

“Yes.”

“Why? How?”

“I was Tiki’s plus-one.”

“Tiki wasn’t able to attend!”

“Yeah, but Itsuki thought she’d feel left out and invited me as her plus-one anyway.” the producer replied with a shrug.  


Ellie groaned. “Okay. Of course. Anyway, no, my concern is about publicity. I’m going to be a star, of course, but… I’m not the most social person and I’m… aware of my talents. I won’t act meek about them. What if I’m different from what people expected? What if they don’t accept all of… me?”

Tiki=Waifu took deep breath. “First off… I’m definitely contacting Maiko about getting you all actual therapists. Second off… You’re fine, Ellie. People who like you will like you. Sure, any person in the public eye will have detractors, but you don’t need to pay them any mind. Perform for the fans you have and you’ll gain more fans. Perform with the aim of gaining more fans and you’ll end up beating your head against a wall.”

“Right… That makes sense.”

“Not to mention: Your aim is Hollywood. They aren’t as scandal-sensitive there as people are here.”

“That... also sounds true.”

“So, Ellie. Just relax, okay? Take life one day at a time. Be yourself. Dedicate yourself to your art.”

“Okay! Yes. Of course, I am Eleonora Yumizuru! I will be the brightest star in Hollywood and have no time for self-doubt!”

“There’s your confidant charm.”

“Perfect! Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. Actually, could you do me a favour too?"

“Oh! What is it?”

“Can you go and talk to the cashier at Hee-Ho Mart for me? She left her chapstick at my house.”

“I… thought you said that you weren’t in a relationship.”

“We aren’t.”

“But you have her chapstick?”

“Yup. Thanks for returning it for me.”

Without waiting for Ellie’s response, Tiki=Waifu put her headphones back on and resumed her composition.

“Well… I suppose accomplishing random tasks for others will give me something in common with Itsuki… and being kind to people will give me something in common with Tsubasa…” Ellie muttered. “Very well. I’ll take on this task!”

Ellie grabbed the chapstick and marched out of the cafe like a woman on an important mission. As she left, Tiki=Waifu’s mouth turned upwards, forming a facial expression that could  _ almost _ be described as a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated~!


End file.
